NightClan
NightClan History NightClan is a very taciturn.. And self-efficiant clan. NightClan does not get into other clan's buisness, for we really do prefer the reticent life of cat. NightClan is very misconceived, regarding the fact we have a similar philosophy to that of BloodClan. But, I can assure you, we do not abnegate our kits and make them caravan at only an hour old, we do not let our cats demise and fend for themselves when they are debilitated or injured, and we especially are not so arrogant that we asphyxiate any cat we see in sight just because we want to establish foolish endowment that brings nothing but antagonistic reinforcement. But, however, we ARE a ban of highly competent and proficient fighters- and with our rogue background, we show little error on the battlefield. Our system locks in with our astute way of learning and lucid ranks. We do try to help clans out as much as we can, but it's very sporadic that we manifest ourselves superlatively and sit like ducks in a time where we could be piqued any way shape or form. We do not averse from the sword. When war comes, concoct for a life of Hell. NightClan will transpire, and we will transpire efficiently.. Inaudibly... Sorely. To be continued... Clan Information NightClan is not an official clan. NightClan is more of a''' loosely organized ban of cats''' that live together in the ditches and alleyways that surround and divide the three clan territories. NightClan strictly follows the Warrior Code rules, with the exceptions of rule two, five, six, and seven. To find the Warrior Code, go to this link. ''' ''SIX: NightClan members DO NOT receive warrior names. Hence, we do not keep vigil. We are who we are from the day we are born. New kits may receive a warrior name, but it will be appointed by their mothers.'' ''SEVEN:' NightClan does not have a deputy, but, the leader will have a feral cat closest to him/her (Aka: A Proxy) that will take over when he/she retires from leadership. TWO: NightClan members have a right to hunt in the territories of other clans... As long as we are taking generously, and do not take advantage of this rare privelage, that is.'' ''FIVE: Kits do not have to be six moons old to be an "Apprentice." As soon as the mother has taught them the basics of StarClan, and thinks they are ready and able to uphold apprentice standards, the leader of NightClan will appoint a trusted feral cat that is compatable with the kit.'' '''Additional: :The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task (like when Bluestar put Firepaw in charge of taking care of Yellowfang for feeding her). In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan; such as RiverClan exiling Graystripe, Firestar exiling Darkstripe, or Bluestar exiling Tigerclaw. Cats who would murder for no reason or caused much pain to other cats for no reason would go to the Place of No Stars instead of StarClan (Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe etc.). Members Superior: '''Blackstar, (Rogue name: Ebony. More effeminate elucidation of "Bone.") Onyx body with a sepia undercoat and bewildering supple visionaries. ''Proxy: Unknown at this time'' ''Med cat: Unknown at this time'' ''Ferals: Rookies: Kits: Queens: Elders: Mentors and Apprentices VOCABULARY. THIS IS A MUST. READ. 1. Superior: The leader of NightClan. *Not required to use.* ''' '''2. Proxy: Second-In-Charge. Deputy. *Not required to use* 3. Rookies: 'Apprentices. Feral cats in training. '*Required to use* 4. Mothers: The queens of our clan, though, they are highly respected. Should be refered to as either the mother of our clan, or the queen of our clan. Your choice. *Required to use* Upcoming events *Extras* We do wear dog-studded retractable claws- however, we do not wear collars. "We can be Heaven, we can be Hell. But until you earn your wings, Welcome to hell. Welcome to Nightclan."- Blackie